villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elvira Sampaio Bismark
Elvira Sampaio Bismark is the main antagonist of the Brazilian soap opera "Deus nos Acuda" ("God Help Us"), transmitted in 1992. A secretary who turns out to be the greatest villain in history. She was portrayed by Marieta Severo, who also interpreted Losângela Stradivarius in the Brazilian movie "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: O Filme" ("Castle Rá-Tim-Bum: The Movie") Biography Elvira is a secretary who works at Baum for Otto Bismark, to whom she devotes all the necessary devotion and competence. What Otto doesn't know is that Elvira is in love with him, and that she will do her best to marry him and become the third lady Bismark, in place of her former boss Eugenia. Once, a letter arrives in the hands of Barbara supposedly written by Eugenia, who accused Otto of causing his death. Unbeknownst to her, Elvira enters her room and holds the letter in her possession to pressure Otto to marry her under the threat of telling the press about what was in that letter. And it is based on blackmail and threats that Elvira manages to mark her marriage to Otto, but before she can even proceed with the ceremony, Danilo appears and shoots him. What makes her go to the hospital and life-threatening At the hospital, Otto arrives and finds a good opportunity to get rid of Elvira once and for all by turning off the oxygen device that keeps her alive. But he is reluctant and does not; Barbara, who is watching from afar, is surprised by this attitude (since she thought he was the killer of his other two wives) Elvira is discharged from the hospital and goes straight home, already married and consummated like Mrs. Bismark. Once there, she and Otto go to bed but he surprises her and beats her right there in the middle of the honeymoon. Elvira vows revenge Already recovered, she organizes a plan to kidnap him and keep him out of circulation for a while, as Paco is furious with him and seeks to report him. Otto is kidnapped and spends time on an island, but then returns looking for his rightful place On one occasion, Elvira is called to testify in the city of São José do Barreiro about the crime she committed in 1977 against a old woman she was caring for. Turns out Elvira hates the city and all its residents, and going there is the last thing she would like. The residents of São José do Barreiro are not very receptive to her either and hate her equally, calling her a "killer" and asking for justice. It is in this turmoil that Danilo invades the apartment where she is staying and tells him some truths, but she stabs him and runs away, leaving him agonizing on the floor. She devises a plan to put Otto in jail because he has testified against her. To do this, she goes to the restaurant where he has arranged to meet with the lawyer and creates a situation where he loses control and goes straight to the car with her, where they argue. Arriving on a dirt road, she kisses him forcibly but he holds back, then pulls out a gun and forces him out of the car. Elvira is reported dead and Otto is regarded as the prime suspect, and, as she had predicted, he is arrested for it. After spending some time in prison, he leaves to seek justice. It turns out that Elvira was alive and hiding in a mansion on the island, posing as Eugenia. She meets Hector and Kelly but pressures them to hand her the Chinese-written Passbook, kidnapping her daughter Eduarda (Duda) Otto finds her in his apartment and begins to confront her until Danilo gets time to show up with the police and arrest her. But she escapes from jail with Sabrina's help and goes to Mexico, but Otto pursues her and finds her right there with the police. Elvira runs away from the apartment and goes to work as a tourist guide, but Danilo (who was actually an angel) watching her from the sky sends a lightning bolt that turns her into a lion, then a statue. The statue explodes and Elvira turns to dust Category:Assassins Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Golddiggers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mobsters Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Inmates Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Presumed Deceased